


Don't forget me

by Oneshots18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshots18/pseuds/Oneshots18
Summary: A more realistic end to the Rise of Skywalker, showing the pain Rey must have felt after Ben's death. Might turn it into a series showing Rey's processing of grief and her healing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Don't forget me

“Don’t forget me.”

In her dreams those were the last words he had said to her. She’d been so happy. So fucking happy, they’d done it, they’d survived, and he had come back to her and saved her. They had saved each other the way that she always knew they would. That wasn’t supposed to be the end of their story, she wanted years and years with him to grow, to fight because let’s be honest they would fight, to love. Rey had waited so many years for someone to love her and someone she could love back and she’d quite literally held it in her arms. She wanted forever with Ben but now all she had was an eternity to live without him when she had never really gotten to live with him in the first place. Denial had coursed through her at first as she travelled back to give the rest of the Resistance the good news. Smiles, laughter and joy had been the mood of the day and no one had wanted to see the hero of the day cry. So she didn’t. Not at first anyway.

Poe and Finn had been able to see something had happened but they were too wrapped up in each other to care at first and she was happy for them, they had been dodging around the subject for way too long; only practically certain death had finally forced them to admit their feelings for each other. It had been a few weeks now and Rey was still living on Tatooine, where she had buried the lightsabers. Each day it was a struggle to get out of bed and sometimes she didn’t. Her brain felt fogged, full of pain and yet somehow empty at the same time. Every night she dreamt of him: sometimes she dreamt of when they had been enemies and she dreamt of fighting him, sometimes she dreamt of the times they had spoken over the force bond. The worst ones though were when she imagined the possible future they could have had, a future full of light where they were happy, maybe with children. 

Rey woke one morning, a nameless, faceless morning and slung her legs over the bed. BB8 nudged her towards the kitchen and she aimlessly wandered into the room and picked up a bit of bread to chew on. She headed outside and watched the two suns rise into the sky. There was a dark shape in the sky and suddenly, the noise of an engine reached her. It was a spaceship, aiming to land right beside her home by the look of things. With a whirl of dust and sand the ship came to a standstill and the door opened up, revealing two familiar faces.

“Rey?” a voice shouted through the din of the fading engine.

“Finn, Poe? What are you doing here, I thought you were off on some epic, post war tour of the galaxy?”

The two men enveloped her in a hug and Rey tried to smile. They were her closest friends; she should be happy to see them but the whole reason for coming to Tatooine was to get away from their happiness and work through her sadness by herself. 

“Well, what can I say, we’ve heard so many great things about Tatooine, just had to include it in the tour.” Poe was joking but she could tell both of them were wearing their concerned faces and there was tension below the joke.

Finn still had one arm wrapped around her shoulder, “Does a friend need an excuse to see someone they care about?” he asked, looking at her, “Plus, you know, you haven’t really been yourself lately. We kept waiting for you to get in contact with us but then you never did. We were worried.”

Rey shrugged his arm off and moved away from them, turning towards the house, “Well now you’ve seen I’m fine. I’m great. Never better. See you in a month or so!”

Walking away, she entered the building and threw herself down on one of the woven chairs in the kitchen. She knew she’d been unfair but Gods she couldn’t deal with people. Footsteps made their way softly into the room and Finn came and crouched at her feet, taking her hands in his own.

“Rey, you have to talk about this, I bet that’s what he would want.” he murmured.

“You didn’t even know him, come on, you probably would have killed him if you could have.”

He brushed her cheek with his hand, forcing her to look at him, “So tell me about him.”

“I can’t,” Rey’s voice broke, “it hurts too much.”

Compassion was etched across Finn’s face and he squeezed her hands so tight it hurt. Then, he let go, and walked over to the kitchen for a few minutes. Rey, sat on the chair, drawing her knees up to her face and pulled the front of her shirt up to her face, as if she could hide herself from the world. Finn returned with a steaming mug of tea, which he handed to her. They sat there in silence for a long time, the moments blurring into each other like the clouds at sunset. Poe came into the room and pulled a chair up to sit beside her. She drew strength from them, as hard as it was, it was comforting to know they were there for her and that she could lean on them. She took a deep breath in and out and then another one, put the mug down on the floor and began: 

“His real name was Ben Solo.”


End file.
